world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Trunks
Future Trunks referred to in the series simply as Trunks, is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from the alternate future. Well-mannered, serious and very cautious, Future Trunks hails from an alternate timeline in which Android 17 and Android 18 murdered the Z Fighters and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth. Future Trunks is trained by Future Gohan as a teenager, and becomes a gifted fighter, swordsman and a Super Saiyan; traits that aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. Statistics *'Name': Future Trunks *'Origin': Dragon Ball *'Gender': Male *'Age': 30 (32 Physically) *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human/Saiyan Hybrid *'Blood Type': *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Light Purple *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class. Transcendent in Super Saiyan Forms. *'Powers and Abilities': Ki Manipulation *'Standard Equipment': Capsule Corps Jacket, Tapion's Sword *'Weaknesses': Trunks cannot breathe in the vacuum of space, he can't dominate very well his 3rd Grade state, and Cell noticed this saying him he is particularly slow in this transformation. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Takeshi Kusao Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Large Mountain level, Island level as a Super Saiyan, Likely Large Island level as a Super Saiyan 2 *'Speed': Likely Massively Hypersonic+, Massively Hypersonic+ as a Super Saiyan, At least Massively Hypersonic+ as a Super Saiyan 2 *'Lifting Strength': At least Class K *'Striking Strength': At least Class EJ, Likely Class EJ+ as a Super Saiyan 2 *'Durability': At least Large Mountain level, Island level as a Super Saiyan, Likely Large Island level as a Super Saiyan 2 *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with his sword. Kilometers to Hundreds of Kilometers with Ki Blasts and Attacks *'Intelligence': Genius (Trunks inherited some of his mother's genius with technology. He's also a fairly skilled martial artist and about the only character in Dragon Ball who doesn't mess around and does finish his opponent in combat.) Appearance Personality History Power Main Skills and Equipment Ki: *'Burning Attack': Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. *'Shining Sword Attack': A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. He can also perform the attack without using Burning Attack first by lunging forward at high speeds. *'Super Buster Cannon': Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. *'Masenko': A technique he learned from his late mentor, Future Gohan. After placing both of his hands above his head with his palms facing towards his opponents, he fires a powerful blast of ki. By charging it longer, he can also throw it as an explosive sphere of energy. *'Galick Gun': Trunks bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. *'Final Flash': Trunks conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. *'Heat Dome Attack': Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents. Saiyan Physiology: *'Super Saiyan': Former Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Future Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Z-Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Characters